Evening Delight
by ScarletFBL
Summary: Just one of those “morning after” moments even though, in my mind, Nick will always be on Nights. Plus, I wanted to use some words that seems to be strangely absent from slash fics. DO NOT BE AFRAID OF ONE SHOTS! NickxGreg


A/N: Wipes cobwebs off of keyboard Heh heh. Long time no see, huh? nn"

Summary: Just one of those "morning after" moments even though, in my mind, Nick will always be on Nights. Plus, I wanted to use some words that seems to be strangely absent from slash fics.

Listened to: _Kelly- **"Shoes" **& **"Let Me Borrow That Top" **(This song is FREAKIN' HILARIOUS BTW) & **"Text Message Break Up"**_

**Evening Delight** (1/1)

By ScarletFBL

"Mmm…Ow!" Greg awoke to a sensation of familiar pain in his ass. He looked over his shoulder at his lover.

Nick froze.

"Nick," Greg ground out. "Tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."

Nick smirked. "Okay, I'm not trying to get my dick into your ass as you sleep."

Greg snorted. "Good, 'cause I'd have to kick your ass," he said.

"As we can both see…." Nick wiggled his hips a little, pushing his erection farther inside of Greg, causing the other man to moan. "You're wide awake, so me saying that wouldn't be true." He leaned down and bit the skin just behind Greg's ear. Greg shuddered. "I love it when you get all sassy."

"Whatever," Greg said breathlessly. "We'll just see what your concept of 'sassy' is when I put my foot up your ass."

Nick laughed and pushed in an inch farther. "Is that the only thing you'd like to put up my ass?" He licked at the small marked he'd made. He felt Greg shudder again at the sensation.

Greg turned his head away and laid his head down on the pillow. "Nuh uh, I'm not answering that. We just spent all of our day off having sex, and, not that I'm complaining, I'd really like to get some sleep before we go in."

Nick pulled back and leaned on his elbows, causing himself to slid in another inch, and frowned. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Greg gasped as Nick brushed over his prostate. He almost didn't have the gall to say what he was about to say. "You heard me. I'm going back to sleep. You'd be wise to do the same. Don't you ever get enough?"

Nick suddenly thrust the remainder of his length into Greg. Both he and Greg gasped. "Fuck!" Nick moaned. "You're so tight and hot. I can't ever get enough of you."

Greg ground his ass against Nick's crotch. "I think that you're just over-sexed," he said, laying his fists next to his shoulders.

Nick reached down with his right hand and grabbed Greg's hip to stop the other man's movements, trying desperately not to cum. Every single time he entered Greg it was the same; something intense and earth shattering. In the past, Nick hadn't had the same sort of self control that he had now and he had cum more than a few times just by entering Greg. He was determined not to do that now. He wanted this to last. A slow morning fuck.

After having finally gotten over the strong urge to cum inside Greg right away, he slowly pulled out halfway and then thrust back in with a bit of force. Greg's whole body rocked forward and his shoulders scrunched up. "You don't really want to go to sleep right now, do you?" Nick asked into Greg's other ear.

Greg let out a sigh and then groaned. "Oh, go on," he said, half-exasperated, and half-needing.

Nick let out a whoop and leaned back so that he was sitting on the back of Greg's thighs for a moment, still inside him. It was times like these that he was thankful for the nine and a half inches currently lodged between Greg's ass cheeks. Having a penis as long and thick as his wasn't always the blessing that some people might think it to be. In the past, he'd had several women jump out of his bed, put their under where back on and run out of his house, screaming into the night….Okay, well, maybe not _screaming_, but they'd left in a hurry, some suddenly remember important obligations that needed to be dealt with right then and there, others coming out and telling him the truth, that they felt that he was going to hurt them if they let him anywhere near them.

Nick felt like he'd hit the jackpot with Greg. He was good-looking, funny, outgoing (Okay, maybe a little _too_ outgoing, but still…) and he didn't run away when he first saw Nick's erect penis. He was a bit shocked, but now running was involved in his reaction which Nick was grateful for.

While they didn't have sex that time, or even a few times after that, they eventual did after Greg had gotten used to the look, the taste, and the feel of Nick.

Even with all of the extra care and preparation that Nick had given Greg, it was still a painful ordeal for the younger man. There was even a bit of blood, which alarmed Nick. He'd almost vowed right then and there that he was never going to subject Greg to having sex with him again when Greg grabbed his face in between his hands and kissed him breathless. He'd known exactly what Nick was going to say, and told him not to worry, that it had been his first time with anal sex, so a little blood was okay.

After admonishing Greg for the next fifteen minutes for not telling him that it was his first time and for letting him be so rough, Nick broke down and thanked Greg for trusting him enough to share that part of himself with him.

That was eight months ago.

Now, Greg was still almost as tight as that first time, and that was really saying something seeing how many times they'd had sex between then and now.

Cutting short his trip down memory lane, Nick looked down at Greg, his shoulders that always pulled together at one point when they had sex, his hands that were grasping at the sheet, and then his gaze traveled up to his face.

Greg chose that moment to lift up his head and look over his shoulder at Nick again. "What are you waiting for? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Nick smiled at him. "No, absolutely nothing's wrong. I just realized how lucky I am."

Greg laughed. "Don't go getting all mushy on me now. Not when I want to fuck."

Nick laughed, too. "Oookay. I was aiming for a slow morning fuck-"

"Oh! Silly me! I thought that your were aiming for my throat through my ass!"

Nick smacked Greg's ass, and Greg yelped indignantly. "But I'm sure that's not what you're in the mood for right now," he continued. "Come to think of it, neither am I." He lifted up. Pulling Greg's hips with him so that Greg was on his knees, his chest still on the bed. He pushed the cover and top sheet down to the foot of the bed.

Greg let his head fall back onto the pillow. He moaned as the new position allowed for deeper penetration. "Oh, God, fuck me, Nick!" He breathed out.

With Greg's hips in his hands, he immediately starting a pounding rhythm, catching Greg off guard.

Greg cried out, his toes curling up in the bedding. "Uhn!…Oh, Nick!" He grunted when a particularly hard thrust made contact with his prostate. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!"

Nick moan continuously throughout. He had never been a noisy lover, but Greg was slowly breaking him out of that habit.

Greg began to tighten his channel on every outward stroke, something he knew drove Nick wild.

"Oh, shit!" Nick ground out. He pushed Greg's hips down onto the bed and REALLY began fucking him in earnest.

It was all Greg could do not to come apart a the seams. He put his hands above his head and brace himself again the headboard that he could feel himself being pushed dangerously close to. He used the added leverage to start pushing back to meet Nick's thrusts.

They both knew that it wouldn't last long, and, sure enough, only a few minutes after it began, Greg clenched around Nick to where he was almost painfully tight around the older man. He let out a keening sound and reached underneath him self to cup the head of his penis as he came in short, powerful spurts.

Nick wasn't far behind him, and after a few more thrusts, he plunged in as deeply as he could and let go. With a shout he anointed Greg's bowel with his seed, then collapsed.

Greg put up with Nick's heavy body pressing him down into the mattress until they both caught their breaths. "Hey, get up! You're squishing me," he said, half-muffled by the pillow.

Nick lifted his cheek from Greg's shoulder. "Huh? Oh, sorry." He lifted up and gently pulled out.

Greg moaned as the head of Nick's penis passed through his entrance. He then winced, squeezing his well used ass muscles back together. It hurt a bit, but it was better than having that empty feeling that always accompanied Nick's exit.

Nick rolled over onto his back. After a moment, he sat up and reached onto the nightstand and got a few tissues from the tissue box sitting there. He turned around and then pushed Greg over onto his back.

"Stop manhandling me, you oaf," Greg mumbled.

Nick chuckled. "Hey, I'm trying to do you a favor," he said, before proceeding to lift Greg's hand from his spent penis and wiping it with a tissue.

Greg giggled. "Hey, that tickles!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Only _you_ would start giggling after sex, Greg." He wiped down Greg's penis. He only got a bit of squirming in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't give me guff. I'm trying to save you from having to scrub a dry wet spot off the sheets the next time you wash. It _is_ your turn, you know?"

"I know. Spread 'em," Nick said. Greg spread his legs and bent them, placing his feet flat down on the bed. Nick used the rest of the tissue to wipe between Greg's cheeks and to get up the lube and cum that had just begun to dribble out. He took the opportunity to check Greg's entrance for any tears, and he was relieved to find none, only a bit of swelling, but he'd expected that.

Greg looked down at him. "Happy?"

Nick only smiled. Only after Greg was clean did he take care of himself. He laid and pulled the sheet back over them, leaving the cover down at the foot of the bed. Greg moved closer to Nick and grabbed his chin, kissing him. He pulled back.

Nick pulled back. "Now who's manhandling whom?"

"Pssh!" Greg made a rude sort of raspberry at him. He pulled the sheet up to his chin. "Hey, Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go to sleep, _now_?" Greg asked.

Nick laughed and put his arm around Greg. "Sure, you can go to sleep-" A soft snore interrupted him. He smiled and rested his chin on Greg's soft hair and followed him into slumber.

A/N: This is what happens when I run on no sleep and I have three some-odd hours to write. And, in case y'all wanted to know what those words were, they're "dick" and "penis." Nothing big (no pun intended, seriously). I just thought that it was strange that most slash writers used the word "cock" to described that particular part of male anatomy. I grew up hearing it called a "dick", I don't know about you guys (besides the usual kiddie words like "pee pee" and "wee wee" --"). I also found it a little odd that I adopted using the word "cock" in my fics, but I wouldn't dream of using it in real life. I also felt like calling it "sex", too. I guess that I just felt that my fics wouldn't be accepted if I didn't use "cock"….I still like to write the word "cock", though. Cock. Cock. COCK!

Yeah….so, there you are.

nn" (Dude! My happy face, like, TOTALLY won't show on here! Pouts Bummer!)


End file.
